


Of a Dragon, a prince, and love

by Fiannalover



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: Begins after Valentine's, Cooking, Cooking Lessons, Fluff, Guilt, Hand-to-hand combat practice, M/M, Tags and possible age rating changes to be added as it goes along, Writing, multi-chapter fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2020-10-29 05:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20791475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiannalover/pseuds/Fiannalover
Summary: Multi-Chapter Prometheuden Fic, for me to put most of the ideas I got for them over the months, and will get in the future.Let's see, now, how will this love grow.





	1. Chapter 1

He didn’t think he’d feel this… Happy, again.

With an existence that was spent, for the last several hundred years, hiding in fear of hurting someone again, this happiness, ensuing from being near someone, was a bit worrying. For the Dragon, it felt like this stability could vanish at any moment, with nothing he could do about it.

However…

“Oh, hello there, Prometheus! Cleo made some cookies earlier, and set apart a batch for me. Want to go through them with me?”

The Dragon snapped from his direction and focus-less wandering through the Halidom in order to look at the man talking to him, and also the target of his worries. But still, it would just not be polite to refuse.

“I don’t really have any need for food right now. However, I won’t reject the offer. I appreciate spending time with you, I must admit.” Prometheus answered, wondering if he was still coming off as overly aloof. A bit, likely. “So, have you been well, Euden?”

He still had some burn marks, however fading, and however hidden by his clothes. A dash of guilt crossed the Dragon’s mind.

“Yes. I have been doing just fine.” The Prince answered, with a smile that nothing hid. “I just have been a bit worried, is all. I have heard you’re still mostly keeping to yourself.”

He remembered the worry that came about once Euden got hurt.

“I am fine. Don’t worry. I’m just taking my time to adjust, that is all.” Prometheus said, quickly changing the subject. “I suppose I’ll help myself to the biscuits. So…”

And so, both walked around, sharing conversation and biscuits, sweetening the mood a fair bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this special occasion, I thought it was only fair I'd celebrate beginning another fic of my favorite pairing
> 
> Happy 1st Anniversary, Dragalia Lost. Thanks for all the experiences.


	2. A way to meet

Pleasant talk ended once again, as Euden excused himself, due to a need to check on, suffice to say, plenty of thing round the Halidom. Prometheus offered to take their plate to the kitchen, as he too left, and the two walked out of the room together for one last bit, before they had to go different ways.

“It was very nice to spend time with you, Prometheus.” Euden said, with his usual warm smile on his face. “You can always stop by, if I’m in. I don’t want you to feel lonely again, or anything.”

“... I appreciate the offer.” The dragon admitted, surprised at himself for how he accepted that. “However, I’m afraid I must refuse.”

Blinking, Euden asked. “What? Is there any reason? Did I do something to upset you?”

“Not at all. It’s just… The walls on this Castle are nosy. Truth to be told, I dislike having people spreading too many rumors about me.” He confessed. “Specially if it reaches the Flamewyrm. Having been set on fire once is enough.”

“But… You can’t burn, right?”

“That is correct. But it’s still rather annoying, if nothing else.”

Nodding, the Prince went back to the original point and found a possibility. “Then, why don’t you come in from the balcony? If you flew in from there, and knocked on it, not as many people would see you coming. And, if they did, it’s not like they’d recognize this as my room.” He explained. “So, would that work?”

“... Yes. It would.” The dragon stated, agreeing to the plan. “I must admit, I too enjoy spending time with you, Euden. You’re a fascinating human, and I don’t give praise away frequently. For now, though. I suppose this is where we part.”

Looking at the hallway they were at, which was splitting into two directions, Euden agreed. “That’s correct. Well, it’s settled, then! See you soon, Prometheus!”

“And see you soon, Euden.”

And so, each man went off in their own direction.


	3. Punches

The Prince’s presence on the Halidom’s Training Grounds was something people were used to, and expected, by this point. Flawlessly, Euden swung his practice blade at a dummy, going through several motions, some that he knew for years now, and some that he only learned recently.

Even if some of the moves were still in need of some polishing, all considered, the quality of Euden’s swordmanship was impeccable, even with a certain audience watching over it.

With the prince finally taking a break, and going to his side in order to fetch some water, Prometheus asked. “You take great care of your skills with the sword. But is that truly necessary when you already have so many dragons whose power you can call on?”

“I can only shapeshift for so long. I won’t do so all the time, for no reason. So, for me, right now, my sword is just as important as my blood.” Euden answered. “Besides, it’s not quite just the sword that I covered, in this practice round. A lot of people have joined this Castle, and I learnt, and still learn, a lot, from all of them. I’m still learning how to imcorporate all I’ve learned within my style, which is what generates some of the sloppier moments.”

Taking that answer in, Prometheus decided to offer something of his own. “If that is the case, would you be willing to learn some from me? I could help you with hand-to-hand combat, beyond the muscle memory you get from shapeshifting into me and some other dragons.”

Thinking over the offer for just a second, Euden agreed. “Of course! If I get disarmed in combat, that will be useful, too. Please, teach me anything you know, Prometheus!”

Nodding in return, Prometheus began explaining. “My fighting style consists coating my fists with mana, and letting it burst as needed. You can’t control as much mana as a dragon, nor do you have access to my Primal Flame, but it still should work well for you, and it effectively makes-up for a possible lack of physical strength, too. But first, we gotta start by the basics. Form a fist.”

Euden closed his hand, which the Dragon inspected for a second before carefully opening them, and fixing something. “If you punched like that, you would break your thumb. This way, it’ll work better.” He explained, before putting his hands forward to receive Euden's strikes. “Now, practice against me. Show me how strong you are!”

With a smile on his face, Euden only let out a confident “alright!” before beginning a new part of his training session, one that would go on for quite some time.


	4. Writing

As discreetly as he could, a Dragon flew around the Halidom, going around it before stopping in front of the balcony that he, somewhat begrudgingly, had accepted he’d stop by oftenly.

… No, begrudgingly wasn’t quite the right word. He supposed it was more like… He didn’t want to bother Euden much. Nor make the man feel like he had to look after him too much. But, nevermind. The prince said he could stop by anytime, and he would.

Lightly knocking on the window, Prometheus awaited for the room’s owner to answer, which thankfully happened before long, even if with a companion alongside him.

“Heya there, Prometheus!” Notte enthusiastically greeted him, before Euden had the chance to do so. “I take it ya’re coming in?”

“... If it’s not a bother to you.” He answered, somewhat aloof. “Brunhilda has been… Rather persistent in annoying me, lately. I just wish to rest somewhere she is unlikely to search for me, but I can find some other place, if I’m interrupting anything.”

“Not at all! You’re free to come in, Prometheus!” Euden spoke up, urging him inwards. “Notte and I are just resting a bit, too. Feel free to take my bed, if you want.”

The dragon followed him inside, deciding to take his offer, however awkwardly. Quietly, Prometheus sat on the Prince’s bed, slowly laying down on it, while the room’s owner and his friend, after giving him one last happy glance, went back to what they were working at the man’s desk.

The Dragon silently enjoyed the softness of the bed he had, looking up contently, before hearing the conversation of the other two. Intrigued, he went towards then, seeing Euden with… a lot of papers, with plenty written on them. From what he could see, it wasn’t paperwork, but…

“Do you write stories, Euden?”

With both man and faerie letting a gasp out of that, Euden answered first. “Oh, yes, I do. More as a hobby, than anything else. Although, right now, I’m a bit stuck.”

“This meaniepants won’t have any of my AMAZING suggestions! Humf!”

“Haha, if anything, I included too many of them, Notte.” With a small spark of an idea coming to his face, Euden asked. “Would you like to read them, Prometheus?”

“... I do not want to impose. Are you truly alright with me reading them?”

“Yes! Not many do so, but I have no real problem. Besides, maybe a third opinion is what I need to figure out where to go next, with this.” Grabbing the stack of papers and properly putting them together, he held them forwards. “So, could you?”

“I’m not sure I can offer any good ideas. But, of course. I’m looking forward to seeing what you created, Euden.” He answered, with a content grin showing up on his face. “Well, let me see this."

“Yes, please! Go right ahead.”

“Don’t hold back the criticism, buddy!”

Not the way Euden expected to get another proofreader. But, certainly, neither party could complain.


	5. Cooking

“... I beg your pardon? You want me to teach you how to cook?”

Truly, there never was a dull moment in the kitchen, for Cleo.

“My apologies. Was that a rude request? If so, I’ll take my leave.” Prometheus replied.

“No, not at all.” The Sylvan stated, removing his worries. “Just unexpected, that’s all. Would you mind if I asked the reason for the interest?”

“I… Just desire to help the Halidom. Somehow. Also, if I must admit… Your food is delicious. I want to protect and care for other beings, and this is but a way I realized I can do so.”

Cleo still felt surprised. Few people willingly helped at the kitchen, and the Dragons in the Halidom mostly kept to themselves, helping in bursts, usually at big construction things. To see one of them, specially Prometheus, ask for instructions on something this small, was… Impressive.

“You have taken Euden’s advice to heart, haven’t you?”

“I suppose. But can you please not constantly remind me of that?”

“Don’t worry. Your wishes will be respected.” Cleo answered, with a content smile. “Now, come on. We begin by the basics.”

And so, another chapter on Prometheus’ life began.

The kitchen got a bit cramped whenever he practiced, though.


End file.
